


And Now: Kiss

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [9]
Category: Tatort
Genre: :), Crack, Kissing, M/M, and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Everyone likes kisses.(Zum Post auf livejournal)





	And Now: Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** P6  
>  **Team:** Rapunzel  
>  **Prompt:** Romantik/Intimität: Küsse (nicht auf den Mund) - für mich  
>  **Genre:** Crack-ish, Drabble, Humor, Slash  
>  **Handlung:** Keine.  
>  **Länge:** 300 Wörter (triple-drabble)  
>  **Zeit:** 20 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Ein bisschen Blödsinn für zwischendurch. Mit Sicherheit (und mit Abstand) nicht mein bestes Werk, aber... es gibt 'nen Punkt, also... :D  
>  Auf Englisch, weils auf Deutsch nicht funktioniert. Jedenfalls nicht so gut.

 

 

„Do you want a kiss?“

 

„What?!“

 

„I think you understood me quite well.“ Boerne continued to stare into Thiel’s eyes. „Do you want a kiss?“

 

„Wha- Now why would you ask me that?“ Thiel was baffled.

 

Boerne smiled. „Because I want to give you one.“

 

„And why is that?“

 

„Good question. Why do people give each other kisses? Well, mostly because they care about each other. Secondly: because they want to. And come on, everyone loves kisses!“

 

„I got it, you can stop now.“ Thiel frowned.

Boerne raised his eyebrows, but didn’t say anything.

„So you want to give me a kiss.“

 

„Yes.“

 

„And this is not a trick?“

 

„Of course not!“ Boerne was indignant. „My dearest Thiel, when would I ever –“

 

„Oh, stop it.“

 

Boerne cleared his throat. „So... May I now?“

 

„Well.“ Thiel smirked. „If you insist...“

 

 

 

It had been the right decision, Thiel decided.

He was laying on Boernes bed, completely satisfied, with his mouth still full and Boerne right beside him, as happy as one could be.

 

„We should do this more often“, he said. „That was fun.“

 

Boerne yawned in response.

 

The moment was perfect.

 

Thiel moved a bit and the wrapping of the Hershey’s Kisses rustled and fell to the floor.

He couldn’t help but laugh. And Boerne joined in.

 

„Where did you even get these?“, Thiel asked. Weren’t they just an American thing?

 

„Internet“, Boerne mumbled.

 

„And all of that effort only to trick me?“

 

„Did it work?“

 

Thiel grinned. „Of course. You definitely had me excited for a real kiss.“

 

„Oh.“ Boernes eyes widened.

 

„Yeah.“

 

„Well... I didn’t expect that, to be honest.“

 

„Oh come on. Did I ever turn down a kiss?“

 

„...You did not.“

 

„See.“ Thiel smiled.

 

„Well, then...“ Boerne inched closer. „Can I get a real one now?“

 

 


End file.
